1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device that is provided to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manually storable-type door mirror device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-187483, a bracket is rotatably supported by a support shaft of a stand fixed to a stay, and a mirror portion (a housing member) is joined to the bracket. The mirror portion is accordingly configured such that it can turn between a use position and a storage position.
The stand is provided with a stand side opposing face, with a protrusion portion provided protruding from the stand side opposing face. The bracket is provided with a bracket side opposing face, with a recess portion formed to the bracket side opposing face. In the use position or the storage position of the mirror portion, the bracket side opposing face and the stand side opposing face are in contact with each other, with the protrusion portion being fitted to the recess portion in a state of mutual contact between the recess portion and the protrusion portion. The fitted state between the protrusion portion and the recess portion is released when the mirror portion is rotated from the fitted state of the protrusion portion and the recess portion, imparting a detent sensation to the mirror portion.
However, in the above manually storable-type door mirror device, when the mirror portion is rotated between the use position and the storage position, the protrusion portion is always sliding on the recess portion and the bracket side opposing face, so there is a possibility of wear to the protrusion portion. If the protrusion portion wear down, rattling of the mirror portion against the stay may occur, due to the bracket side opposing face contacting the stay side opposing face whilst the recess portion and the protrusion portion no longer make contact with each other in the use position or the storage position of the mirror portion. Therefore in the manually storable-type door mirror device above, wear of the protrusion portion is suppressed by manufacturing the stand from metal.
A structure is therefore desirable wherein rattling of a mirror portion against a stay can be suppressed from occurring even suppose a protrusion portion wears due to the mirror portion being rotated repeatedly.